Hairy lil' problem
by HeadStrongFool
Summary: Rejected by Lupin Tonk's mood fades away. Another arguement with Lupin and she fades into the Muggle background. All she wants to do is be with him. How can she prove to him that they could be together? LupinTonks


Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I have no money to own but the respectful people own it. They know who they are and are very intelligent people.

On with the story!

Her hair had long faded from one of her favorite forms, spiky pink to now a very mossy brown as she contemplated the words that were spoken from the one she thought she was finally able to be with.

"I thought we were finally together," tears ran down her eyes as she could not believe that he was not actually allowing himself to be with her.

"I never said that," Remus Lupen replied as he tried to make his way down the hall and into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place after a long night of work. She had tried to merely make contact with her and he shot her right down.

"I was merely comforting you," he looked away, "In this tragic time of danger."

"COMFORTING ME," outraged her hair turned the reddest it's ever been. She could not believe her ears. This was a new low for him. She had not heard this one before. As her anger boiled she could not also help but feel sad. Why her? Why was it that for once she had found someone she wanted to be with which was not pushed upon her and when she took pursuit of the situation it backfired by his excuse. She didn't care that he turned into a werewolf quite often; he could have been part of the furniture and she would've not cared. She found a liking into him and no matter what she wanted to be with him.

"Cool it Nymphadora," he snapped at her, "You'll wake everyone up if you don't lower your tone," he himself spoke in a loud whisper as to keep himself in control.

Closing her eyes and taking a very deep breath she tried to control herself before she would do something so unrational that she would regret.

It was too late for that.

"I'll show you what I can do," in a speed that even she was surprised of; she had her wand out and pointed in his direction. With her anger that boiled up she had suddenly lost her sense of common sense.

"Expelliarmus," her wand had been lifted from her hand and throw in the opposite direction of the two bickerers. They both looked to see a very angry Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Both of you need to stop this," she also in a loud whisper proclaimed more at Tonks than Lupin himself who had made his way to kitchen with a simple apology to the woman who always cared.

"Why are you up this early anyways dear," the motherly figure questioned the young metamorphmagus who sadly looked to the ground while her hair changed from an angry red to a now deep blue and fell down her waist. With her new found hair in place she went over to her wand and picked it up. Wanting to make a easy exit and not be questioned of her foolish actions she turned to descend up the stairs but bumped into the umbrella stand which didn't knock down due to stability, but rather caused her pain in her toe and a line of curses as she walked the steps hoping not to get her hair tangled up in the railing of the stairs. With her luck it would probably happen.

Up another flight she made it to the room where she had all to herself. A simple bed and night table were the only things that still stood upright. Across the room parallel to the bed her dresser was but two legs from the dresser were broken off and the dresser tilted to one side which was to her doing. What she had meant to do backfire on herself since she was very clumsy and unskilled with anything that involved taking care of a home. But, she got brave one day and wanted to fix it when one leg was broken and now ended up with a crooked dresser which still supported the items, besides clothing that she stuffed into it. It wasn't that she didn't have any room in her room to put her items; it was just that she was very keen with her personal items and with many people around she didn't want anything to be misplaced and mistakenly put the blame on somebody else because of her action. Plus with her luck if she left anything out it would become broken.

Slamming the door which wasn't quite well enough the door swung to the forcible direction but didn't meet the lock and swung right back crashing the wall with noise and staying open. Leaving it that way she knew that if she didn't cool off her own anger she would sure hear it by everyone else and be ridiculed by her childish actions.

It's not fair! She raged on in her mind. Her hair left its blue state to turn once again red and her eyes darkened. Why did he have to mess with my emotions when all I want is to be happy with him? I thought we were finally going to move onto that stage because since it's a very dangerous time and I think we should be close because anything could happen and we may never have the chance. Her hair changed to blue as his appearance flashed though her mind. He was once again messed up from a long painful night and when she went to comfort him and be with him he told her that there was no spoken words of what she was thinking and that he was merely helping her through this tough time which had to be lie in its clarity. Of course he was the shoulder to lean on and she was holding his hand but that was it.

….That was it? Wasn't it? He didn't really want to be with her though so that's what the truth was and now she was more bummed than ever.

It was such a shame that he had to spend the night……-Wasn't he just returning from work? Was he actually- it's not a full moon. Was he trying to avoid me? She thought sadly and going face first into the floor she grabbed the back of her hair in her fisted hand and pulled at him as she started to tear up.

Rejection was hard and she could not handle this. It's like she was given something wonderful and then suddenly it was just taken from her; like everything else. Tonight she had to work and she knew that she was not going to have a fun time.

"I have to keep up my appearance on the job," she changed to having short pink hair and her normality of her face and stood up to the appearance of her old cracked mirror.

Blue hair? It wasn't working. What's going on?

"Tonks come get some breakfast," someone shouted from downstairs; she didn't know exactly who said it because she was in too much shock to know that she could not make the blue long hair disappear to keep up her appearance.

Chapter 1 is finished. Chapter 2 will include: The confusion of her new look. A little joke from the Weasley twins, and a pair of scissors?


End file.
